


Mine

by Thotful_writing



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Animalistic Goku, Confused Son Goku (Dragon Ball), F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: Teaching Goku about the basics of a relationship was difficult, but teaching him about sex might kill you.
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Goku/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 342
Collections: Dragon Ball Z





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished DBZ Kakarot and it threw me back into my Dragon Ball obsession, so have some shameless smut/porn without plot. And thank you for reading!

Dating Goku wasn't always easy. He was mostly fixated on eating and training, two things that kept him occupied for the majority of the day, but there was a small window where he had time for you.   
After dinner Goku joined you on the couch, pulling you close and placing his arm around you. You realized early on in the relationship that he needed a lot of guidance on how to show affection. You didn't mind teaching him what to do, honestly it was kind of sweet with how naive he was.

  
"How was training today?" You asked as you toyed with his fingers.

  
"It was okay, but I still feel like I have a lot of energy for some reason." 

  
"That's odd, usually you're exhausted. Was there something different about today?" 

  
He paused for a moment, taking time to think, "no, I mean, I was thinking about you a lot today."

  
You perked up at his words, he'd never said anything like that before, his mind was usually focused on everything else but you, "what were you thinking about me?"

  
"Well, I started thinking about dinner and what food you were going to make today. Then I thought about what we do after dinner."

  
You sat up and looked at him, "you mean the cuddling and kissing?" 

  
"Yeah, then I got distracted by the thought and that's when Piccolo caught me off guard." He rubbed his jaw where Piccolo had hit him, a small bruise had already formed.

  
"Did he hit you here?" You sat up on your knees and leaned close to him, lightly touching his jaw where his hand had been.

  
"Yeah, pretty hard too." 

  
You brushed your lips against the spot, "does this help?" You kissed the mark on his skin softly.

  
"Y-Yeah." He stuttered at your softness.

  
"Where else did he hit you?" 

  
He shifted beside you, "here and here." He pointed to the other side of his face and to his chest.

  
You climbed into his lap and straddled him, turning his face and kissing the spot he'd pointed to. You pulled the top of his gi down slightly and pressed your lips to the hardened muscles beneath.

  
"Better?" You glanced up at him to see his eyes were fixed on your every move. 

  
He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer.

  
"Can we do that kissing thing now?" He asked as innocently as only Goku could.

  
You smiled and leaned into his lips, kissing him softly. He had been fairly quick at learning how to kiss, especially after you explained it as a form of training to make the bond between you stronger. He became almost impatient at times as the routine developed, eating faster so he could finish dinner and kiss you. Goku was definitely a creature of habit and you loved his eagerness.

  
His hands travelled down to your hips as your tongues swirled together. He pulled you closer and you felt his bulge rub between your thighs, which made you moan into his mouth.

  
"Are you okay?" He pulled away and looked at you with his head cocked to the side.

  
"Of course, it just- that felt good." You could feel the blush creeping across your cheeks.

  
"This?" He mimicked his actions as before, testing your reaction and you let out a soft moan again.  
"Yes, that."

  
You and Goku had been together for a while and you knew eventually it would lead to sex, but you weren't exactly sure how to bring the subject up to him, especially since you had to explain cuddling and kissing already. You decided to let it happen gradually and explain it as you went.

  
You returned to kissing him, leaning against his chest and melting into the softness of his lips when he repeated the action again, but this time tilting his own hips up against you. 

  
"Goku-" you whimpered as he set a slow rhythm of the same action.

  
"Is this okay?" He asked in a breathy tone.

  
"Yes, it's more than okay." You placed your hands on his shoulders as he continued.

  
You could feel him growing harder by the second beneath you and the friction was perfect. 

  
"Can I kiss you other places?" He spoke against your lips.

  
You weren't 100% sure where this was leading, but you knew you wanted his mouth everywhere you could get it.

  
"Um, yeah, of course." 

  
Before the words had fully escaped your lips his mouth was on your neck, licking and sucking your soft skin. You let a small moan slip out and felt him smile against your neck, knowing what he was doing must feel good to you. It took him no time to cover every inch of your exposed skin with gentle kisses but he wanted more. 

  
He stopped and sat back, staring up at you with wide eyes, pleading but not knowing what exactly for, "I've run out of places to kiss you." 

  
You couldn't help the grin that spread across your face at his innocence, "there are more places under my clothes." 

  
The realization hit him and he instantly grabbed the hem of your shirt, "take them off." 

  
You loved the urgency in him and helped him remove your shirt. Once your top half was fully exposed he cocked his head to the side as he stared at your breasts. His hands slid slowly up your sides and his thumbs brushed over your nipples slightly, causing them to instantly harden beneath his touch. A quick glance up at you for reassurance and he attacked you again with his mouth, trailing wet kisses down your collar bone to your chest. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer as his mouth found one of your nipples. His teeth sunk into it harshly, making you cry out.

  
"Goku, fuck-" You threaded your fingers through his jet black hair, holding onto him.

  
He seemed to show no signs of stopping what he was doing and tugged on the sensitive skin between his teeth, no longer asking for permission. In one swift motion he laid you back on the couch while he settled on top of you, continuing his assault on your nipples. This was a side you hadn't seen of him before. He was demanding and controlling, no longer hesitating with each move he made. 

  
He sat up abruptly and stared down at you, his eyes had grown dark as his pupils seemed to fill them entirely. You shifted and rubbed yourself against his knee between your thighs, when you moaned his eyes darted to the movement. You repeated the action as he watched, seeming to be studying you.   
"You said there were more places to kiss under your clothes, right?" He asked while keeping his gaze between your thighs.

  
"Um, yeah, but-" Before you could tell him he didn't have to do more, he hooked his hands in the waistband of your pants and pulled them off of you quickly. 

  
His eyes were fixed on the thin fabric that still covered your lower half as he inched his face closer.  
"Wait," you grabbed his hand as it hovered over you, "I'm basically naked and you're still fully dressed, doesn't seem fair." 

  
He sat up and quickly removed the top half of his clothing. Your mouth hung open in a silent gasp as your eyes wandered over each and every muscle. The urge to touch him took over and you sat up instantly, running your hands up his chest. Before you were able to fully enjoy the feeling of his hardened muscles, he shoved you back down onto the couch.

  
"We're fair now." 

  
You wanted to argue that you're definitely not fair as he was still half dressed, but he didn't give you the time as he returned to his task of kissing you everywhere he had access to. He trailed his lips up your inner thigh while his hands gripped your hips. He was silent as he worked his way up between your thighs. You sat up slightly so you could see what he was doing. Something had changed within him as he continued, becoming more animalistic and rough with your body. You weren't complaining but you wondered if sweet Goku would return afterwards.   
His mouth hovered over the apex of your thighs as he glanced up at you. He pressed his lips against your most sensitive parts, making you squirm. He pulled back and hooked his hands in the waistband of your panties, slowly peeling them down your legs. Once they were out of the way he spread your thighs apart and fixed his eyes on your wet folds. He remained perfectly still as he regarded you, which made you feel a little awkward.

  
"Goku?" You reached down and ran your fingers through his hair, trying to get his attention.

  
Your voice broke his focus and he pressed his lips to you without hesitation. Having his mouth there was the last thing you ever expected to happen. One languid lick of his tongue sent a shiver through your entire body. You tried to squeeze your thighs together but he growled against you and held them open with his large hands. His tongue delved deep within you as he tasted you, keeping your legs open for him. You writhed and tried to move up the couch, needing to lessen the intensity of his actions. 

  
He grabbed your waist and pulled you back down, looking up at you as your wetness dripped from his chin, "mine." He growled in a low voice before diving back in. 

  
Within seconds his movements had you close to the edge and clawing at the couch beneath you. Suddenly he stopped and sat up between your thighs, wiping your juices off of his chin with the back of his hand.

  
He palmed over the bulge in his pants as he looked at your naked body before him, seeming desperate for something but not knowing what. 

  
You sat up and reached for his pants, "let me help?" 

  
He moved his hand and watched you intensely as you tugged his pants down and ran your hand along his heated flesh. You stroked him slowly as he kept his eyes fixed on your hand moving up and down his length. A low guttural groan escaped his lips that made you desperate to hear more. You moved closer, positioning yourself just right and rubbing his cock against your slick folds. His eyes shot up to you and something seemed to click within him.

  
He pushed your hand away and pressed the tip of his cock to your entrance before sliding into you. You gasped and dug your fingers into his forearms as he moved deeper within you, inch after inch. He gave you no time to adjust as he gripped your hips and began thrusting in and out of you. You would've asked him to slow down but all words had left your mind as he slammed into you. With each thrust you felt as if he was trying to break you in half, making the couch creak and scratch against the floor. You needed a moment, just a second to catch your breath but he wasn't relenting as he drove into you.   
Short, breathy moans escaped your lips as you tried to pull him out of his trance, "G-Goku- Please-"

You reached up and cupped his face, your hands trembling, his dark eyes glanced down at you and his thrusts slowed.

  
"Too much-" You panted and spoke against his lips.  
He leaned into your kiss as he stilled his movements, finally giving you a moment to catch your breath. You pulled him down closer with his chest pressed against yours and your arms wrapping around his neck. You were certain if he had continued he would have snapped you in half without realizing it. After finally adjusting and steadying your breathing, you were ready for more.

  
You pressed your lips to his softly, letting your tongues swirl around each other slowly. You felt him twitch inside of you and you tilted your hips up against him, but he didn't move. 

  
"Goku-" You whined against his lips and moved your hips again.

  
When you looked up at him he seemed conflicted and partially confused, which was pretty normal for him in any situation that didn't involve fighting or training.

  
"I want- I want to keep going, but I'm not sure-" He spoke with a softness in his voice, returning to the Goku you knew once more.

  
"Just go slow." You moved against him, setting a gradual pace.

  
He eased out of you and slowly pushed back in, groaning and drawing out a soft moan from you as he did. He was careful not to snap his hips into you and keep his movements to a minimum. You could tell how hard he was trying to control himself for your sake. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, panting and struggling to hold himself back. 

  
"I can't- I need more." Goku all but growled against your neck and before you could react he slammed into you hard.

  
Your breath caught in your throat as he changed his pace, no longer slow and careful, instead rough and demanding. He gripped your hips as he thrust into you, over and over, harder each time as he took what he needed. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held onto him as he drove into you, pushing you towards your own release. As much as you wanted to savor the moment, you loved each hard thrust of his hips and how he seemed to be desperate to feel you clenching around him.

  
"Goku, don't stop, please-" You whimpered and tried to keep up with him.

  
"Mine." He groaned and his hands squeezed your hips as if he was trying to tear you apart. 

  
Goku became less inhibited and more animalistic as he went, grabbing at you and biting into your neck. His guttural growls sent a heat right between your thighs that left you shaking for him. You wrapped your legs around him and met him thrust for thrust, so close to finding your release. He slammed into you harder as he felt your muscles tighten and clench around him. The last push you needed to let go was the feeling of him sinking his teeth into the soft skin of your neck.

  
"Goku-" you cried out as you came, which was met with a mix of groaning and growling from Goku that you could only make out as 'mine'. 

  
His thrusts became more erratic as he finally came within you. His hips snapped against yours as he slowed his movements and panted against your neck. Your limbs were weak and a soreness started to set in your muscles as you untangled yourself from him. He slowly sat up and stared at you with his head cocked to the side in a familiar Goku fashion. The darkness in his eyes had faded and he had returned to his normal, naive self.

  
"I'm sorry, I don't really know what happened," his fingers traced along the bite marks he had left, "I kind of lost control."

  
"Yeah, just a little bit," you smirked, "what was with the _mine_ stuff though?" 

  
Goku regarded you with confusion, "you _are_ mine, right?" 

  
You couldn't help but melt at his possessiveness over you. 

  
You pulled him down into a gentle kiss, "of course I'm yours, Goku." 


End file.
